Finding Out I'm Yours
by Rurple101
Summary: Hermione gets cheated on by Harry and she ends up becoming the best friend to Severus Snape, only what happens when she discovers that she's his soul-mate?  Ginny & Harry are OCC, not how I like them to be!  Please read and review! :D
1. The Secret Everybody Knows But Her

**Finding Out I'm Yours**  
><em>By Rurple101<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Story Summary<span>: Hermione gets cheated on by Harry and she ends up becoming the best friend to Severus Snape, only what happens when she discovers that she's his soul-mate?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>  
>"The Secret Everybody Knows But Her"<p>

* * *

><p>It was a calm and clear day up in Scotland and for one girl, a day that she woke up feeling really curious. She had the feeling that something odd was going to happen today and she normally didn't feel this uneasy.<p>

She quickly changed and hurried down to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione beamed at her boyfriend as she greeted him, she hugged him slowly and kissed him just as lovingly. Harry Potter, _Boy Who Lived_, followed on and brushed the hair out of her face.

"You alright Mia?" he asked her. _Mia_ was his name for her, a name that she couldn't understand where he'd got it from.

She nodded and for a second narrowed her eyes and focussed on something behind him. Ginny Weasley was sitting in a comfortable armchair with her arms crossed across her stomach and half glaring at them. Hermione turned fully to her and raised an eyebrow in question.

Harry turned around and when Hermione wasn't looking, winked at the redhead.

Ginny showed no signs of his gesture but Hermione was confused what was the matter with her. She pecked Harry on the cheek again as they both went downstairs to breakfast.

Ron was glaring as well at The Boy Who Lived when he sat down with Hermione's peacefully happy expression. He accepted that Hermione was like a sister to him, but he'd caught him with his sister…and along with being disrespectful to him and the family, he was lying to Hermione.

Hermione was oblivious to the glares that Harry was receiving as most of Gryffindor Tower knew what he'd done with Ginny.

When she came to breakfast, Ginny got the _'You're a bitchy bloody slag of Gryffindor'_ look.

But Hermione's friends couldn't bear to tell her what was happening behind her back. Yet they all knew that if she found out, she'd hate their pity or worried glances they'd give her.

"I think we're got double History of Magic today" Hermione said to Harry as she nibbled on some buttered and marmalade toast. Harry, who had been staring at Ginny upon the table, whipped his head round as she spoke and groaned.

Hermione giggled and fed him his toast, only a little piece. "Then we've got Potions I _think_…"

This made everyone else turn to look at her in disbelief. _Hermione Granger wasn't sure of her timetable?_

She winked cheekily at them, "_Joking_!" she cried chuckling.

Ginny audibly snorted in disgust from up the table, as she stabbed at her porridge moodily.

_Just wait until that know-it-all bush-head found out about what she and Harry had done _(at the weekend whilst Hermione had gone on the spur of the moment trip home to see her parents).

Her parent's had been in a time where they'd needed their daughter as their family dog, Trevor had passed away. Hermione had been utterly distraught when she'd arrived and Harry hadn't been there to comfort her when she returned to the castle. So she'd spent the night in the Room of Requirement as to get a peaceful and calmed sleep and to heal her grief.

Hermione took one of the offered Bacon sandwiches that Ron had offered her and dug in quickly yet politely. Harry had been looking at Ginny until Ron kicked his foot rather painfully.

Ron gave him a pointed look and Harry only then realised that he was in deep shit with the rest of his house. He was meant to be seen as a hero and defender of the light, only to cheat on his girlfriend, who loyally loved him and the brightest witch of her age.

He felt a pang of guilt, his face deflating for a second and Ginny, panicking saw this and shouted down to the couple "Harry, can I have a _private_ word with you?"

Hermione looked at Ginny with concerned eyes, she felt that she was being left out of some big secret and was scared that it was to do with Ginny being harmed.

"Are you ok Gin?" she asked, pausing as she went to take a bite of her sarnie. Ginny felt like answering back bitchy but decided that she'd fool Hermione and nodded, mining retching.

The entire table shuddered and moved away from her.

Ron growled at his sister and walked out of the hall, dragging her by her red mane as he did. Harry quickly followed, forgetting about his worried girlfriend.

Hermione sighed and got up, picking her bag up and deciding to walk towards the stunning grounds. They had a free period first and she wanted to sit down quietly to herself, maybe with a nice book.

**…**

Severus Snape, Potions professor saw the Gryffindor Princess get up, clearing displaying a worried look for her friend. The gossip that she was completely clueless to her boyfriend's affair – he sneered – going on and actually bought the stupid Weasley's whore's truth.

He felt that Miss Granger had a good heart and seemed extremely loyal to her best friends, even some of the Slytherins to an extent.

As he looked at his own house table, she saw Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy leap up after shortly confirming and follow Granger.

He raised an eyebrow before excusing himself from breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AUTHOR's NOTE<span>: Hope you like! ;) Please Review for feedback, Ginny and Harry will be OCC (Out-of-character, for thoose who don't know what that means) so yes, I thought I'd try a new angle. This is a Severus/Hermione story but I've already written most of it already, and I'm not too sure how long it will turn out to be, and the chapters may be quite short.  
>Thanks !<br>Rurple101 x**


	2. Discovering The Dreaded Secret

**Finding Out I'm Yours**  
><em>By Rurple101<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Story Summary<span>: Hermione gets cheated on by Harry and she ends up becoming the best friend to Severus Snape, only what happens when she discovers that she's his soul-mate?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>  
>"Discovering The Dreaded Secret"<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Granger! <em>Wait up<em>!" called Draco Malfoy.

Hermione whirled around and (surprisingly) didn't glare or put up a fight. She acted completely normally.

"Hi guys" she muttered, slightly self-conscious.

Pansy and Draco exchanged a look and she took Hermione's hand.

"We've got to tell you something that the rest of your house is keeping from you. Please believe us when we say this, Hermione."

Hermione flinched slightly and peeled out of her grip. "You guys have bullied me (on and off) for the past _six_ years! Why would you want to tell me something that you want me to believe that sounds like something really serious and big?" Hermione exclaimed.

Pansy waited until she'd finished. "It's about Potter, and that Weasley whore."

Hermione stiffened, and she was about to defend her friends, _until_ she realised how Pansy had said it. She'd said it as if there was something going on that she didn't know…and it included Harry and Ginny.

"Do I really want to know?" she squeaked, unsure of herself.

Draco looked at her, looking concerned. "I know we've never seen eye-to-eye Granger and I hereby apologise for calling that bad name all these years. But it was creating an illusion, an illusion to hide who you _truly_ are. But more of that later, yes, I think we should come out straight and tell you bluntly."

"Potter is-"  
>"-cheating on you-"<br>"with that-"  
>"blood-traitor first class whore." They said separately.<p>

Hermione gaped at them and then refocused on the past few days. Ginny and harry had been acting oddly but…

"I thought Ginny was ill…" she trailed off, somewhat pathetically. _How naïve was she?_

Draco snorted "Probably got her knocked up, the _slag_!"

Hermione whipped her head again, processing what they must mean…and her brain _couldn't_ process it.

"They've _h_-had s-_sex_?" she stammered.

Unless this was a massive cruel joke of theirs then it was working. Her hands were shaking and sweaty, her eyes watering and the realisation of what they were saying fully hit her.

The two Slytherins went white and exchanged another knowing look.

"No" Hermione stammered, shaking her head and stepping back from them. "It c-can't b-be t-tr-true! Why hasn't any others tol-"

"Because either they are being blackmailed or threatened by Ginny or they can't find the words to tell you, you can guess how they feel." Pansy said simply. She held her hand out to her but Hermione flinched away from it.

Then Hermione did something she never did.

She swore out loud "I don't think I give a _fuck_ about how they _fucking_ feel at the moment!"

Her famous Granger anger was pulsing through her veins, yet the undercurrent of grief and upset was bubbling under the surface. The two Slytherins were shocked by her outburst and Draco recognised her fury. He'd been punched in the face by an anger-fuelled Hermione before. Just remembering that incident gave him an odd memory of his nose cracking. He shuddered.

Then suddenly Hermione shook her head and hoisted her bag up and started running away from them. "_I don't believe you!"_ she cried before she'd pelted away.

Pansy and Draco sighed as they watched her run-away. "Poor Hermione" Pansy said. The entire castle knew, even the staff.

**…**

Hermione sniffed, wiping the last few stray tears that had escaped her eyes as she walked along a quiet corridor. She snorted to herself slightly and shook her head. Her logical brain kept coming back with the same question_; what was so wrong with her that Harry hadn't wanted?_

They'd been dating since last summer and they'd been relatively happy with each other.

Hermione sank to the ground, sliding down the wall and put her head in her hands, tugging at her bushy hair furiously. She was starting to despise her long bushy hair and no matter how many straightening potions, it would never remain straight for long.

_Calm down_, her inner voice told her. _Think about it logically, what signs of what those two said is true?_

When Hermione had returned from seeing her parents, she'd been grieving and Harry hadn't been around. The fellow Gryffindors said they didn't know where he was. When she'd asked about Ginny (as she was good for helping her in emotional situations) they'd mutely shaken their heads.

Remembering that look in their faces, the distance that Harry had shown looking at Ginny this morning…

_Was it a coincidence?_

Ron had been portraying angry or hatred of some form to Harry as well, the entire table, now she thought about it had been odd to see Ron fuming so broadly.

Hermione staggered back onto her feet and took a long slow deep breath. She was being lied to, and she had to figure out what side was telling porkies.

But no sooner had she got up off the floor, she heard commotion from the other end of the corridor. She ducked into an alcove where she could see what was happening.

Ginny, her face full of happiness and smugness was dragging – Hermione gasped sharply – _Harry_ with her, his face alive with gleaming desire and hunger.

Hermione felt a pang of jealously, he'd never looked at her like that. She quickly inspected her school robes, and once more tugged angrily at her bushy hair.

Ginny fiercely wrenched the famous wizard towards her and his hands went straight to her breasts. Hermione's eyes widened in horror, and started watering.

Harry sucked on Ginny's lower lip, making her moan loudly, echoing around the hall.

Slowly, they started undressing each other, Ginny grabbing Harry's privates and him, hers. The moans and groans were all too much for her and as they dry-humped, there was a yell from behind them. They both straightened up, dressing quickly.

Ron came into view and his voice was hardly unrecognizable.

"_YOU_!" he roared, pointing at his sister whose face was white yet still flushed. "YOU ARE A _DISGRACE_ TO OUR FAMILY, JUST WAIT _UNTIL_ I TELL MUM AND DAD!"

Ginny's face flashed white until she controlled herself. Hermione was trembling herself, so she decided to wait until they'd gone and she'd go to History of Magic.

Ron turned to Harry, shaking in fury. "AM I ONLY _DECENT_ PERSON IN OUR TRIO? I'VE HAD ENOUGH; I'M GOING TO TELL HER, HERMIONE _DOESN'T_ DESERVE THIS!"

Harry glowered back and pulled out his wand. "Try it Ron, she won't believe you!"

"Then you should tell her! Hermione, why? _Why Harry?_ What has Hermione ever done to deserve this? You could have just dumped her without going through this hassle!"

Ginny butted in "That cool head needs some drama in her life; at least I've had a taste of Harry to myself before she could."

How can Ginny be so selfish? I thought she was my friend? Hermione thought miserably. She needed to be sick.

Harry laughed and stroked Ginny's hair.

Ron shook his head in disbelief. "I actually hope Voldermort defeats you Harry, if you grow up to be a _fucking ass_ as you are being. You're acting like you're being controlled. Unless you tell Hermione, then you might as well be dead, and you're no longer my friend, and Ginny you aren't my sister." He silently stated and walked away, slumping.

Ginny and Harry had the audacity to high five each other and Harry shrugged slightly. "Should I tell her about us Gin? After hearing Ron-"

"He's a dickhead Harry, I'm the most important person now, screw the world, you're mine Potter."

Then she pulled Harry into a comforting kiss, one that reminded of his last kiss with Hermione that morning. He pulled away.

"Let's just get to class."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE: Ooh Drama Drama! This is fun! :P<strong>


	3. Resisting the Sting of Betrayal

**Finding Out I'm Yours**  
><em>By Rurple101<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Story Summary<span>: Hermione gets cheated on by Harry and she ends up becoming the best friend to Severus Snape, only what happens when she discovers that she's his soul-mate?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>  
>"Resisting the Sting of Betrayal"<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione shakily moved out from the alcove and her eyes were blurred with tears. She sank to the ground again and crawled into a foetal position.<p>

_Well my first school drama, what fun that was!_ she thought bitterly.

She checked her muggle watch and saw she had ten minutes left until history of Magic. She would act as if nothing had happened…until _afterwards_ of course.

She got up and wiped her tears, cleansed her face and re-arranged her robes. She looked perfectly fine as he hurried towards Professor Binn's classroom.

**…**

Ron spotted Hermione as soon as she walked into the classroom. Harry saw her too and felt he needed to keep up the act of boyfriend. But she was a few minutes late so her normal seat next to him had been taken.

Hermione didn't spare Harry a glance as she apologised to the ghost who got her name wrong…_again. ("Sit down quickly, Miss Graham Bell!")_

Throughout the class, she was utterly concentrated on her notes and didn't think of the emotional pain she was going through at all. Her education came first and she would repress it all until she needed to get it off her mind.

…

It was only when she was walking to Potions, that Ron caught her. His face was sad and gentle. "I need to tell you something later; can I meet you guys afterwards in the Common Room?"

Hermione hugged Ron and nodded, knowing that he would want to tell her about Harry and Ginny. She was thankful that Ron was one of the decent people she could trust on. "Thank you Ron."

They entered the classroom, Hermione nodding once to Draco and Pansy. They both look surprised but could tell what she might be thinking.

**…**

Professor Snape walked in and slammed the door shut. He saw that Miss Granger was wearing an expression that only he'd understand as inner-heart-wrenching pain. He rolled his eyes mentally and started his class.

"Today-" he said in his low monotone voice "-we shall be brewing the Draught of Living Peace. Who can tell me what it _does_?"

Several hand went up, including Hermione's but it had been hesitatingly.

As natural as it was in his class, Snape picked on her. "Miss Granger?"

"It's a potion which will cause the person drinking it to fall into a deep and almost death-like sleep" she answered. Snape raised his eyes to her. She looked determined and not looking next to her at the 'badass' boyfriend beside her. Her answer wasn't as textbook like as usual.

"Almost like any other textbook on the potion will tell you, thank you Miss Granger. Now – _why_ can't anybody else inform me of what goes in this potion-" he spotted Hermione's hand going up again. "-that _isn't_ Miss Granger!"

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Harry shouted. Hermione jumped and almost fell off her stool and looked at him_. _

_"What one earth are you doing?"_ she hissed, she couldn't resist adding venom to her tone. He was lost cause to her and her discovery of his betrayal was still stinging her.

Snape sneered and replied "You will have detention tomorrow evening here Potter; _nobody_ speaks back to me in my classroom."

"Then why can't you let Hermione answer your question when she clearly can!" he continued.

"You're digging yourself a hole Harry!" Hermione hissed again, but he ignored her.

"Because '_Hermione'_-" Snape held up quotation marks and said her name in a fake sweet voice which caused Hermione to snort in amusement. "- is _not_ the only student in this class. I was giving others a chance to answer! _Do not question _my teaching techniques!"

Harry silenced. Hermione glowered at him with some forceful fury bubbling behind it.

_She knows,_ Snape concluded. He had to congratulate her on her acting and her strong determination.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE: You are going to love Herms's comeback! Well...I like it :) You're allowed (duuuh!) to object ;)<strong>


	4. Fighting Back and Disgracing Them

**Finding Out I'm Yours**  
><em>By Rurple101<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Story Summary<span>: Hermione gets cheated on by Harry and she ends up becoming the best friend to Severus Snape, only what happens when she discovers that she's his soul-mate?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>  
>"Fighting Back and Disgracing Them"<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the lesson continued in its normal fashion and Hermione <em>refused<em> to meet her friend's eyes. They all felt disgusting to her, _it had been better if they'd told her!_

She was late getting back to the Common Room and the estranged couple took that as an advantage.

Ginny and Harry were kissing frantically each other, hands roaming over their bodies. Ron, when he came in, saw them and him and a few others, dragged them apart.

"Hermione will be here in a minute you _twats_!" he hissed menacingly. Ginny rolled her eyes and pinched Harry's butt before walking a small distance away.

Hermione kicked open the Common Room door and everyone inside jumped.

She came in and walked straight up to Harry, her face devoid of any emotion. He took the bait.

He went to give her hug "Hey Hermione bab-" _until_ she punched him clear across the face and then another to the bollocks.

He groaned and collapsed, clutching his privates.

Then, in the state of the frozen room, she turned and silently pointed her wand at Ginny.

"_You_-" she said, her voice dangerously soft, which captured Ginny's frozen and wide eyed form. "-are a _fucking stupid slutty whore_! How _dare_ you steal my boyfriend from me! All you could have done was _say_ if you wanted him. But I bet the _thrill_ of a wild goose chase was appealing to you Giverva Weasley. Tut tut_, if only_ your mother could see you now."

Hermione then paused and mock-gasped as the door to the Common Room opened and Ginny sank to the ground. "_Oh Wait! – SHE CAN!"_

Molly Weasley walked into the room and eyed her daughter with a supressed amount of rage and disgust.

Ginny was white in the face and went to plead with her mother before Hermione waved her wand and silenced the youngest sibling. Molly walked over to Hermione and gave her a quick squeeze. "I'm so sorry Hermione!" she muffled sobbed.

"Not yours or your family's fault, Molly. Don't worry about it." Hermione said, patting the older woman on the shoulder comfortingly.

She aimed her wand at Ginny and conjured her famous yellow canaries. She wordlessly summoned Ginny's wand (to an impressed crowd of onlookers) and handed it to her mother.

"Giverva, I think it's time we had a discussion, your father is downstairs as well as your brothers. Come along now before Hermione releases her rage." Mrs Weasely left no room for argument; her eyes were narrowed and cold.

Ginny got up and stuck her tongue out at Hermione.

Her anger heightened and Hermione screamed a stinging hex at her. Ginny cringed. Hermione released the silencing charm. She was greeted by calls of insults and demands that Harry _was hers._

"I don't give a _flying fuck_ about what you want, what Harry wants or what everything is with you two. You two-" she tuned to Harry and shot a stinging hex to him as well. "-can get _fucked_! You are no longer friends of mine!" Hermione violently whispered.

She flourished her wand "**_Oppugno_**!" at Harry Potter who dived for cover as the innocently furious canaries chased him down for angering and using their mistress.

Hermione then left then room without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE: WHOOOP WHOOOP HERMIONE :D<strong>


	5. Shocking Image and Beautifully Unaware

**Finding Out I'm Yours**  
><em>By Rurple101<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Story Summary<span>: Hermione gets cheated on by Harry and she ends up becoming the best friend to Severus Snape, only what happens when she discovers that she's his soul-mate?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>  
>"Shocking Image and Beautifully Unaware"<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione apparated from the entrance to Hogwarts, with all her school belongings, to her parents' street in muggle London.<p>

She walked for several minutes in muted silence and her brilliant mind completely vacant for once. She had no questions probing her mind, no constant worries or insecurities. She needed to escape that castle for a while and she needed to regain control of her life.

Harry, as much as she pained for it, had been one boy she thought she could trust and since it had been the longest commitment she'd had besides her education, it stung bitterly in the depths of her chest.

She felt robbed, robbed of her confidence as she had been made a fool of by the two people who were closest to her (besides Ron).

She luckily, had regained her footing as she'd managed to punish Ginny and attacked Harry, making him remember that she wasn't the brightest witch of her age for _nothing_.

Professor McGonagall and her teachers seemed to have a sixth sense and had already told her as she'd departed that her school-work would be mailed to her instead of falling behind. She'd smiled thankfully then left without another sentence.

She entered her family home street and smiled as she looked around for a second. It was the same as it had always been, she'd lived in this street her entire life and grown up in the same relatively expensive and luxurious home.

She walked down the street, concealing her wand in her small beaded bag and tightened her coat around her.

As she passed her reflection in the lounge window to her home, she inspected her hair, messy and flyaway as usual. She tugged gently at it once more, titling her head to the side.

Time for a haircut…

**…**

When she returned to Hogwarts, she'd completely changed.

Hermione was wearing a pair of white demin short- shorts and high heeled stilettos. She wore a white demin jacket but under that a plain blue top which displayed a hint of her cleavage. But that wasn't the most striking feature that had changed; her hair had been all cut off, so it looked stylish and boyish. She congratulated herself on her new look as she'd taken the inspiration for the design from Emma Watson, a famous muggle modelling actress.

She strolled into the Great Hall to have every face turn to look at her. The teachers and students alike gaped at her and the hall went silent. You could possibly hear the sound of a penny dropping before the first wolf-whistle came. She laughed, shrugged then stepped back outside.

Everyone was in shock of her new image. No longer did she look like the big bushy haired know-it-all.

Hermione smiled at her reflection, her appearance had changed, but she was still the same girl who had been taken a fool for. She was impressed with the drastic change and hopefully she wouldn't be seen as a small vulnerable little girl anymore.

Ginny had been given a scold from both her parents and it seemed like a lucky day when Hermione had seen Molly and Arthur downstairs and invited them upstairs to the Common Room. Most of Gryffindor was glad that she'd sorted herself out and that her payback had been brilliant.

On her second day back, she'd gone to the Slytherin table (receiving a few cat-calls) and hugged both Pansy and Draco in a big hug.

"Thank you" she said happily.

They both invited her to sit down with them, and she'd felt herself fall into place with them. The Slytherins weren't all that bad and they seemed very welcoming, even if they had a reputation for being associated with the Dark Arts and Death Eaters.

**…**

She walked (wearing her normal school robes with her usual uniform underneath) with them to Potions and laughed along with them as they were speaking of her new look.

"Seriously Mya, you look sexy as hell!" Draco joked as he patted her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes and snorted. "You're talking to the '_mudblood'_ here, Draco!"

His face flinched. "Don't call yourself that Mya. You'll better than that!"

She didn't change her expression and waved her wand wordlessly over her left arm. The words that had scarred her remained, just a sinister as before. Draco and Pansy gasped.

"Bellatrix Lestrange" Hermione muttered. "It's nothing, it used to sting like hell, but I'm glad I learned how to produce a glamour charm."

She waved her arm again and the engraved word vanished.

Professor Snape was following the three and tried not to take in the fact that he couldn't call her by his favourite insult anymore. He also couldn't ignore the fact that the new look suited Granger.

He smirked childishly to himself. He heard and saw what they were talking about and his insides boiled with anger. How could Bellatrix hurt his Hermione?

That stopped him short.

His?

_His_ Hermione?

**_HIS?_**

"Miss Granger, Miss Parkinson, and Mr Malfoy" he called and they all swung round to look at him.

He tried not to take in how pretty her face looked now that it was free of all the messy locks of hair. Her face was round and her eyes amber and expressive. Her figure was hour glassed and she looked stunning – _WHAT WAS HE THINKING? WHAT WAS GOING ON?_

"Please inform your classmates that class is cancelled, write a six foot essay on Mutlap Essence and its properties in Healing." He ordered before striding past them.

Hermione noticed that his hands were clenched and his posture was hard and stiff. She bit her lip in agitation, was there something wrong with him?

"Professor!" she called, trying to keep up with him, the two Slytherins knowingly sneaking away.

He skidded to a halt and swirled around to face the now-radiating know-it-all.

"I am perfectly fine Miss Granger" he snapped irritated. Why of all sudden was he noticing the precise delicate amber of her intelligent eyes, and her creamy pale skin, her face well rested and stunning. _AH_!

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" she said sharply, her pinks flushing.

Snape opened his mouth to respond before he realised what he'd said. "Because you come across as a goof hearted and concerning person to do with people she respects or admires."

There was a pregnant pause in which Snape internally cringed; where had that come from?

Hermione's cheeks, free from her wayward curls, were easy to see that she was still blushing. "Err, thank you Sir-"

Snape hadn't meant to feel so awkward or so humiliated in all his life. He just whirled round and continued towards Professor Dumbledore's office.

Hermione was left in the hallway, guessing what on earth had just happened.


End file.
